


Broken things

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Freeform, Gen, I'll go back to writing fluff, Mentions of blood and gore, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M SORRY.<br/>(I used to write shit like this when I was 14)<br/>I blame Henri for saying we need more horror.</p></blockquote>





	Broken things

He’s always liked broken things. Moths without wings, porcelain dolls with cracked faces and scratched records. Maybe that’s why he liked him. From an early age, he learns you can’t always fix broken things. The wingless moth would die, the porcelain doll would break, and the scratched record would falter. Maybe that’s why he liked him.

He could not be fixed.

 

It’s not like he didn’t _try._ He glued the wings back on the moth, yet the ungrateful beast just wouldn’t fly. How easy it was, to snap the writhing body in his hands. How easy it was to press his thumbs in the cracks. How easy it was, to take the knife, and carve out the scratches until they became deep wounds. But no matter how much he carved from him, he remained broken.

‘Smile for me’ he would say, but he just would not stop crying.

Tears and tears and blood.

_So_ much blood.

 

In the basement, where he kept all of his broken things.

How easy the skin gave way beneath him thumbs. How easy it was, to snap the bones, to snap the bones until the writhing stops. From an early age, he learns you can’t fix broken things. Eventually, everything will break.

If you just try hard enough.

 

Hyungwon doesn’t break at first. Like the bugs who lose their legs and live on. Maybe it’s because he was broken in the first place. No matter how much he tries to fix him, he remains broken, but he will not break.

Like a child, he would lose interested in those things he cannot fix. He becomes impatient. Reckless. Flawed.

He should not have done that.

Now he is broken too.

\---

_BREAKING NEWS: A man in Seoul was arrested this afternoon in his own home after neighbors reported hearing screams from his basement. In the basement, the police discovered a grisly scene. The man in question, 24 year old Shin H. kept 23 year old Chae H. captive for several months in terrible condition. Chae H. has been rushed to the hospital where he is being treated for his numerous wounds. He is currently in critical condition. More on this after the break._

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY.  
> (I used to write shit like this when I was 14)  
> I blame Henri for saying we need more horror.


End file.
